


Papa

by baelfires



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Spinner!Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baelfires/pseuds/baelfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire speaks his first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the relationship between Rumple and Bae. Since there seems to be a lack of father/son fics, I felt the need to write some myself. I adore Papa!Rumple and need more of this in my life. Also, this is my first Once Upon a Time fic, so I'm still trying to get used to the characters and everything, but I hope you will enjoy it all the same :)

The beginnings of a new day were starting to show in the sky: orange and light pink mixed as the sun rose higher and higher. Soft rays of light gently crept through the windows of one particular small and humble home containing a family of three.

The man inside, Rumplestiltskin, was the first to awaken. He lay next to his wife, Milah, who still remained in sleep, as it was fairly early in the morning. She was turned away from him in the bed, which had been somewhat normal ever since his return from the Ogre Wars.

Rumplestiltskin had hoped that after all these months, Milah would come to understand his reasoning for what he had done: his family, **all** for his family. Unfortunately, his wife still remained bitter though there were times when she would smile at him like she used to. Of course, most of these times were in the company of their beloved son, Baelfire. Any time spent with their son together and all the anger and frustration would simmer till they were just loving parents. During those moments, he would find himself hoping that she just needed more time. Eventually, he would say to himself, she would come around and see he had never meant to cause her sadness or pain.

Casting one more glance at his wife, her beautiful dark curls splayed across the pillow causing a small smile to his lips, Rumplestiltskin rose and grabbed his walking stick. He limped quietly to where he kept his respective, yet small, pile of clothing and quickly changed into his usual sturdier daywear.

Just as he was finishing tying up his old boots, he heard a soft cooing in the distance of the room and immediately a bright and gentle smile set upon the man’s lips. He grabbed his cane again and limped his way to where his son’s crib was situated near his and Milah’s bed.

His _son._ Rumplestiltskin still couldn’t believe those words some days. He could remember back to a time when he and Milah would daydream of having a child together, a family. The moment he had even heard of son’s coming, he knew he would be perfect. _And he was. Absolutely perfect._ When he had finally held his beautiful little Baelfire in his arms, nothing could have prepared him for the sheer bliss and unconditional love he felt. A love he had never dreamed was possible; it was as if his life had finally begun. 

The spinner reached his child’s crib and his face light up with joy, unwavering love and affection in his eyes as he gazed down. A small, nearly seventh month old baby, lay inside his crib; still clutching onto a little toy bear he was given from his birth – most of which he would stuff in his mouth usually and gently gnaw on. But, his beloved bear would also be used for cuddles when he wasn’t in reach of his parents. His other hand rested on his blankets, which he was still tucked in to. The child had big brown eyes, and light, soft skin that contrasted with the dark fluffy curls he had quickly acquired within the year. As he grew, it was apparent to both parents that their boy had inherited his mother’s coloring – from his almost identical loose curly hair to his delicate facial features. However, his warm brown eyes were exactly like his father’s. To Rumplestiltskin, there was no question that his son was the most beautiful baby in the entire lands.

Little Baelfire gazed up into his father’s identical amber eyes and let out a squeal of delight as he recognized his papa. His small arms lifted up to Rumplestiltskin’s face and he squirmed a little.

“Hello, my little one. Awake already, hm,” Rumple chuckled affectionately, bending down to kiss his son’s face, and allowing Bae the desire to pat his father’s cheeks in greeting and then grab lightly onto his nose, earning him another laugh from the man. After Rumplestitlskin bent down to kiss the crown of his son’s head, he gently stroked Baelfire’s soft downy hair and curly locks.

“Puhh puh pa!” Baelfire babbled back happily to his father, his legs kicking a little under the blankets. The spinner smiled back down at his son, tears gathering in his eyes as he kissed the babe’s cheek again. Moments like these were everything to Rumplestiltskin.

“Yes, my beautiful boy. Let’s get you ready for the day.” Baelfire smiled again at him and babbled quietly to himself. Rumplestiltskin put aside the blankets and lifted the baby gently into his arms, going about changing and dressing him. All the while, Bae would stare up contently at his father and barely squirm, completely at ease in his papa’s care. Just before Rumplestiltskin set to dress him, he blew some kisses to his son’s tummy, eliciting delighted squeals from the babe and chuckles from his father. 

As he was finishing putting the rest of Baelfire’s warm outfit on, he heard Milah give a soft sigh and rise from the bed, fixing herself up in a slightly worn blue dress.

“I already dressed him, love,” The spinner said as he picked Bae up again. Milah gave a small smile to her husband as he leaned in to give her a kiss and then held her hands out for her son.

“Good morning, baby,” Milah gave Baelfire a soft kiss on the cheek as she cuddled him to her and bounced him a little. “Did you have a good sleep, sweetheart?” Baelfire cooed in response. The woman smiled again at her son and gave him another kiss.

Rumplestiltskin offered to make the breakfast that morning, so Milah took Bae and laid him on his stomach on their bed as she tended to some cleaning around the house. Milah also grabbed her son’s favorite toy, left in his crib, to entertain him while she did some of these tasks. Soon enough though, breakfast was ready and the three sat down to eat their small meal.

“Rumple, do you mind watching Bae as I go to the market today?” Milah asked as they both cleared away the dishes. 

“Of course not, dear. I’ll stay in and spin today,” Rumplestilskin usually spun as much as he could, but sometimes there would be work outside that needed doing, or Milah would stay home and he would go to the market. It was actually pretty normal for Rumplestiltskin to watch over Bae as he spun. His bad leg hampering most physical activities he could do. But, any time with his son was a blessing and he hardly minded.

“Thank you. I’ll be back to make supper,” Milah said, collecting the things she would be needing for the day.

“I can help you with supper when you get back, love. It’s no worry,” Rumple assured his wife, feeling slightly guilty for the whispers and glares she would surely encounter in town. Milah glanced back at her husband - he had settled Bae on his lap and was softly stroking his mass of curls while Bae was innocently gnawing on his bear.

She felt a pang in her heart at the sight. Rumple was such a good and attentive father. She wished her feelings of anger and disappointment towards him would at least ease, but how could she when she felt the villager’s contempt towards her and her family. Being a coward’s wife wasn’t easy and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t understand that she wouldn’t be happy staying here for long.

But, she still tried, and couldn’t deny that he was a good and kind man. The man she had fell in love with and had her beautiful baby boy from.

She walked over and kissed him gently, running her hand down the side of his face. “Thank you, Rumple. Be good for your Papa, Bae.” Though the light warning was merely a saying since Baelfire had been a good and even tempered baby since he was born.

“Mmm ma,” the small child laughed and reached up to his mother before she picked him up and held him tight. Milah whispered sweet sayings to him and gave a final kiss before handing him back to his father.

“Be careful, love! Have a good day,” Rumplestiltskin called. Milah nodded and waved goodbye to the two as she closed the door to their home.

“Well, Bae, I guess it’s just you and me today.” He glanced down at the babe in his arms.

“Pa.”

____________________________

Rumplestiltskin had moved Baelfire’s crib over to the front of where his wheel was stationed in the corner of the house, and settled his son down for a nap. As he spun he glanced towards the small bed, noticing with a gentle smile that his son was still half awake and watching him; almost mesmerized by his father’s work at the wheel.

“Still can’t sleep, son? You like watching your Papa work?” Rumplestiltskin asked, stopping for a moment to grab his cane and limp over to the crib. Despite the boy’s apparent interest in what his father was doing, he couldn’t help but let out a yawn and bring up his small arms to try and rub his eyes, fussing a little.

Rumplestiltskin set aside his cane to reach in and gather his son into his arms, deciding on helping the babe fall asleep and began slow rocking motions. “It’s alright, Bae, your Papa’s here. I’ll help you fall asleep, little one.” 

Baelfire gazed up at his father tiredly, “Paaaa,” proceeding to hide his face in his father’s shoulder.

Rumplestiltskin brought his hand up to brush the dark locks of his child and gave little kisses to his head. “Shh, shh, oh I know Bae, I know,” the spinner rubbed soothing circles down his son's back and kept a comforting hand on his floofy head.

Adjusting Baelfire to hold him steadily in one arm while grabbing his cane with the other, Rumplestiltskin moved over to where there was an old rocking chair and settled down with his son. He set aside his cane again to properly cradle Baelfire in his arms, the babe’s head stationed in the crook of Rumplestilskin’s arm, looking up at him sleepily.

Rumplestitlskin looked down tenderly at his son, and began rocking again while softly humming a lullaby. The babe had one of his hands semi clenched onto his father’s tunic as he began to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, soothed and safe in his papa’s arms. The spinner smiled and gazed at the sweet sight of his son asleep in his arms; still in awe at his ability to get his child to fall asleep and proud the babe felt comfort and security from him. After all, the spinner had not had many opportunities to look after children; babies especially. Though he had always dreamed of having his own family, he had worried that he wouldn’t be good with a baby or know what they wanted to soothe them. However, the moment he held Baelfire, it was as if he had held him all his life, and found he was quite good at handling his son.

Rumplestiltskin maneuvered Baelfire gently so he could grab his cane again and slowly got up to put his son back in his crib. He laid the babe down and positioned the blankets snugly around him before leaning in to kiss his small forehead. “Sweet dreams, my beautiful boy.” The man gave one more tender ruffle to the infant’s hair before limping over to his spinning wheel and starting his work back up.

____________________________

Within a couple hours, Rumplestiltskin stopped his spinning to make some lunch for Baelfire and himself. Bae had just woken up not too long ago and Rumplestiltskin had sat him up on the bed; keeping a close eye as he prepared the food while he son played interestedly with one of the dresses his mother had left there; feeling the fabric with his tiny hands.

After mashing some vegetables up in a small bowl, Rumplestiltskin moved Baelfire over to the kitchen table. Since the table was too high for the babe to sit on his own chair, Rumple sat him down on his lap. 

“Alright, Bae, ready to have some lunch, son?” Rumple rubbed the baby’s tummy a little, grabbing a spoon and scooping some of the food up. Baelfire looked up at his father and the spoon, titling his head to the side a little, “Puh-pa-pa?”

Rumplestiltskin beamed at his little boy’s repeated attempts at trying to say, “papa”. He couldn’t wait until his boy said his first word and communicated even more. “Yes, Bae, Papa’s right here. Papa wants you to eat a little, ok?” He positioned the spoon to Baelfire’s mouth and opened his mouth a little, wanting his son to mimic the motion.

Without trouble, Bae seemed to understand what his father wanted and opened his mouth for the spoon. The child even made motions to grab the spoon and feed himself, which Rumplestiltskin allowed him to do, though the small boy got a little messy in the process. This continued on until the whole bowl was practically finished, and Rumplestiltskin praised him with a kiss and tickling his stomach. 

“Paa-paaa-paaa!” Bae giggled and laughed with glee at his father, his dark curls tickling Rumplestilskin’s chin in turn. 

The man drank in the sound of his Baelfire’s precious laughter, giving the boy a close hug and ruffling his soft hair. “Well done, my sweet boy!”

“Wa wa,” Bae pointed his tiny hand at a cup on the table and tilted his head up to his father. Rumple grabbed the cup of water and brought it to the boy’s lips, Baelfire grabbing onto his father’s own hands on the cup as he drank.

Rumplestiltskin then cleaned Baelfire of any food that remained on his face and went about settling him to play a little on the floor, Bae already bouncing a little in his lap. He placed a large blanket on the floor near the wheel, his son’s bear, and another one of his handmade baby toys on the area. Rumple once again felt the guilt of not making much money; wishing he could provide more for his son.

Baelfire, however, seemed quite content at what was given to him and set about talking in his own language to his toys. The little boy would occasionally watch his father eat his lunch at the table, Rumple catching him at times and giving him a fond smile. After Rumplestiltskin had finished his own small meal and cleared away the dishes he noticed Bae crawling around on the floor, at one point attempting to rise on his small legs.

Unfortunately, his legs still weren’t strong enough for that, and the babe fell a little back on his bottom. Worried the boy was about to cry, Rumple limped over to where his son sat, about to soothe him. Despite his father’s worry, Baelfire just looked up at him, intelligent brown eyes twinkling a little, as though he knew there was really nothing to cry about. Instead, the child let out a small laugh and raised his hands, grabbing towards Rumple – wanting to be held.

The older man gave a relieved sigh and happily lifted the boy up; proud of how brave his son was already. A light pat on his cheek brought the father out of his musings as he looked down; Baelfire had grabbed his toy and was holding it up to his father and gesturing to the other one, a bunny made by a nearby villager during Milah’s pregnancy.

“Puh—pa! Pa!” Understanding that the little boy wanted Rumplestitlskin to play with him, he picked the other toy up and properly sat on the ground with Bae, letting him crawl a little till he faced his father. 

The two then spent the next hour playing with the toys and other little games. Rumplestiltskin played a little peek-a-boo with his son by hiding his face with the blanket and then surprising Bae when he “re-appeared”. During the first time Baelfire got worried, his lower lip almost trembling when his papa went “missing”. However, he would immediately brighten up at “finding” his father again and would crawl over to be given kisses. Rumplestiltskin hugged him especially close and stroked the baby’s hair when Bae had almost gotten upset at him being “gone”. 

Finally, when the baby boy gave a little yawn, Rumplestiltskin decided it was time for his son’s second nap of the day. He placed him back in the crib by his wheel, this time Baelfire falling asleep almost immediately, and set about spinning for the remainder of the day.

____________________________

Milah arrived home a little before dinnertime carrying a couple bags with her, to find her son on the floor playing with his father, babbling excitedly to him.

“Milah,” Rumplestiltskin said, looking up. He placed the toy he was holding on the ground for Bae to play with and ruffled his hair before grabbing on to his cane and limping over to his wife. “How was your day, love?”

“It was alright. I managed to get everything we needed,” she gestured to the bags she carried that held various items, mainly food related and some materials for spinning.

Rumplestiltskin let out a sigh, “Oh, good. I’m glad everything went well.”

Milah gave a nod and a smile, moving to place the bags in the kitchen. “And how about you? Was Bae alright?” She glanced down at the baby, who looked up innocently at the sound of his name. 

Rumplestiltskin smiled broadly, “Oh, of course, he was perfect! We had a great time together, didn’t we, lad?” The man winked down at his son who giggled back at his father. “We played games, had some lunch, and got his naps all in. Plus, I got all my spinning done for the day.” Milah smiled at this and went over to sit next to Baelfire and smoothed some of his curls from his forehead while giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. 

“He also seems to be crawling quite a bit now,” Rumple looked on at his wife and son, “he even tried to stand up today.” The spinner sounded quite proud.

Milah looked down at her son, a bright smile on her face. “Did you, my love? Were you standing for your Papa?

Baelfire looked up at the excited faces of his parents and let out a giggle – not quite understanding what all the excitement was for. “Muh—mmmaa! “ the baby boy said happily.

Both parents beamed down at their little boy, each sharing joy at the wonder that was their son. Milah brushed his locks again, “Well, aren’t you just my smart little boy, huh? My smart, beautiful baby boy.” Milah made kissing noises before playfully kissing Baelfire’s face all over, Bae laughing again at his mother.

Giving an affection hug and final kiss to her baby, Milah left the boy to keep playing while she and Rumple set on making dinner.

Soon, a nice stew with some of the vegetables and chicken Milah had gotten from the market that day was made. Rumple ladled some out into bowls while Milah got Baelfire situated on her hip to be carried to the table.

She settled Bae onto her lap and grabbed his bowl with a smaller portion of the stew next to her own. She took turns dipping the spoon in the bowl, blowing off some of the steam before guiding some to Baelfire’s mouth while she ate her own stew.  
Soon enough, Bae finished his portion well enough, with him once again trying to feed himself some of it. Rumplestiltskin chuckled a little at his boy. Unlike lunch though, he was a tad messier with the stew and got more of the broth on his chin and the table.

The woman smiled patiently and gently grabbed a wet cloth to clean her son’s face and his sticky hands as well. 

“I can give him his bath now if you want, dear. Let you finish your stew?” Rumplestiltskin gestured to her bowl.

“That would be nice, thank you, Rumple,” Milah smiled up at him. “I don’t mind cleaning the dishes afterwards.”

The spinner furrowed his brow. “Are you sure, Milah? After I’m done with Bae I can help you.”

Milah waved her hand, giving him a reassuring smile, “It’s no trouble, really,” the dark haired woman smiled back down at her son, who was playing with some of his mother’s dark curls.

Rumplestiltskin still looked a little uncertain, but smiled to her all the same. He then proceeded to gather all the necessary items for his son’s bath: a clean, large towel, soap, and Bae’s night outfit. He laid these all down on a chair that was situated near a small, clean washbasin they had been using for Baelfire’s baths. 

As Milah set about finishing the rest of her supper, Rumplestiltskin walked outside leaning on his cane to get water from the pump, carrying some wooden buckets in his other hand. He built a fire to boil and clean the water before coming back in the home to pour the water in the basin. The spinner would occasionally dip his hand into the water, testing its temperature and adding the soap in the water as he waited for it to get lukewarm. As he tended to the bath, Milah went outside with the dishes and utensils from the dinner to properly clean them. 

Soon enough, the bath water was deemed suitable for his son and Rumplestiltskin limped over to where Milah had sat their son on the bed. Baelfire was holding onto his bear again when his father knelt before him. “Alright, son. Time for your bath now,” Rumple laid a comforting hand on the boy’s back and rubbed it a little.

“Ba?” Baelfire said, looking up at the man. 

Rumplestiltskin smiled and ruffled the boy’s curls. “Yes, my boy. Bath time.” The man gently laid the babe on his back before undoing his clothes and lifting him up into his arms.

The spinner carried the baby boy over to where the water basin was and knelt before it, slowly lowering Baelfire into it. Bae was now more used to being in water and trusted his father but Rumple still took his time to get Baelfire situated. Plus, Rumplestiltskin had made sure to not fill the water too high; it slightly came to rest a little below Baelfire’s shoulders.

Grabbing a small, clean cloth, the man dipped it in the water a little and began washing his son; Baelfire at ease. The little boy was quite enjoying the feel of the water and the bubbles – raising his tiny hands to grab some. Rumplestiltskin smiled at the adorable sight and talked softly to him as he gently continued washing the babe. 

“You’re being so good, my little Bae. So good for your papa,” Rumple praised his boy affectionately. Baelfire laughed and smiled up at him, his feet kicking slightly. Feeling a tad mischievous, the spinner tickled and kissed his son’s little feet.

“Paaa—paa!” Baelfire squealed up at his father.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, “Ok, ok son. I’ll stop.” True to his word, the man rubbed Bae’s small tummy a bit to calm him down and gently maneuvered him to sit up in the basin. He then set about cleaning the boy’s dark locks, gently massaging his son’s head.

“Papa.”

Rumplestiltskin startled. _Had.. Baelfire just..? No._

The spinner looked down at his son with wide eyes; identical brown ones of a child looking back up. Bae was slightly smiling and seemed to be almost waiting to see his father’s reaction.

“Wh-what did you say, Bae? Did you say Papa, son?” Rumple breathed.

“Papa. Papa!” The baby said the word quietly once more before saying it with more emphasis.

Baelfire had just spoken his first word. His little baby boy had said “papa” as his first word. _Papa._

Rumplestiltskin felt tears gather in his eyes and begin to fall. His son had been babbling for quite a while now – and several times he had stopped to wonder if Bae had said “mama” or “papa”. But each time was just a babbling of letters, an attempt at the actual word.

This “papa” was clear and concise.

“Oh, Baelfire. Oh, my beautiful boy,” He brought a hand up to the child’s face and stroked it gently, feeling the soft and smooth skin.

“You said Papa! Well done, son! Very, very good, Bae.” Rumplestiltskin choked out, beaming. He leaned down and kissed his son a couple times and carded his fingers through the boy’s still wet hair. 

Baelfire gave his father’s face another gentle pat and giggled, finding this all rather amusing, “Papa.”

The spinner maintained a huge grin on his face throughout the rest of the bath.

____________________________

After finishing all the washing, Rumplestiltskin had quickly swaddled the boy in the warm towel and brought him over to the bed to be changed into his outfit for the night.

Rubbing the child’s small arms and legs a couple more times and his curls, Rumple unbundled Baelfire and dressed the boy in his sleepwear for the night; a simple beige one-piece that covered his little feet and would ensure he wouldn’t get cold through the night.

Fastening the last button on the outfit, Rumplestiltskin tickled his son’s feet and tummy again as he heard the door to the home open.

“What’s going on here, you two?” Milah teased, placing the clean dishes back in kitchen. 

Rumplestiltskin smiled back at his wife. “Oh, nothing, love. Just having some tickles before bedtime, aren’t we Bae?” Baelfire laughed in agreement. 

Milah came to join the two and suggested they play a little with Bae before she read him a story. Rumplestiltskin agreed with the idea, and carried his son to an open space on the floor. Milah placed the same large blanket from earlier in the day on the ground for Bae to sit on.

The two parents sat content for the night, simply pleased watching their adorable boy play with them and his toys. 

Baelfire crawled over to his mother and held out his bear for her to share. Milah smiled warmly at her son, while Rumple looked on, both parent’s eyes shinning with unconditional love.

“Ohh, thank you, my love,” Milah grabbed the bear and kissed it before returning it to her son. She ruffled his soft locks, so much like her own, and settled the baby on her lap. 

“He said his first word today, Milah.” Rumplestiltskin said softly.

The woman looked up, stunned and quickly excited. “He did? What did he say? Oh, Baelfire!” She cuddled her son.

“It was when I was giving him his bath. He was quite talkative today and, all of a sudden, he just said Papa,” Rumple said proudly, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at his boy.

Milah smiled gently. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a tad jealous Bae hadn’t said, “Mama”. But, she was still immensely proud of her baby and kissed his hair and praised him all the same. Her son looked up at that moment, recognizing the word he had just learned come from his father’s mouth.

“Papa! Papa!” Baelfire giggled. Both parents smiled in awe.

____________________________

By the time night had fallen, Rumplestiltskin and Milah were getting ready to head to bed. Baelfire was already tucked into his crib and sleeping soundly nearby.

As the two parents settled down in the bed and bid each other goodnight, Rumplestiltskin couldn’t find it in himself to be upset that Milah had turned away from him again to sleep.

Thoughts of his son filled his mind and once again his decision to flee the battlefield to be with his family. If he hadn’t made the decision he had, he never would have heard the beautiful sound of his son saying his first word; of hearing him say “papa”.

Even if Milah forever scorned him for what had transpired, he would never believe he had made decision if it meant being with his son. 

As long as his baby boy was safe and happy, he knew everything would be fine. And with that thought, Rumplestiltskin quickly fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still trying to get used to writing these characters and hope it wasn't too bad! Oh, and sorry if there are any grammatical errors – I read through it several times, but sometimes my eyes will miss things. Thanks again :)


End file.
